


The Bro Disclaimer

by Nixxxie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Knows, Closeted Dean, Dean in Denial, M/M, Manipulative Castiel, Sam Is So Done, too much no homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxxie/pseuds/Nixxxie
Summary: This is a fic for a facebook request for Destiel based on an article where straight men sleep with each other while still claiming their heterosexual cards.Yes Dean. Very heterosexual. *pat pats*Warning: way too much bro talk.





	The Bro Disclaimer

Dean was leaning back on the couch, casual and smug with himself, one arm stretched over Cas. Sam noted Cas was doing nothing but lapping up the attention. He had an equally pleased blush with girly grin. Not that Sam wasn’t progressive, but the amount of passive aggressive homoerotic undertones in the room was suffocating him.

 

“You know that’s… gay, right?” He nudged.

 

Dean looked up from his little reverie of grinning happily at Cas. A blank look crossed his face and he blinked twice before it fell again into a relaxed smile. “Nah. Normally it would be, but you see Cas and I, we’re still bros, yo.” And to punctuate it he and Cas gave each other what Sam could only surmise as an extremely well-practiced, smooth-as-fuck fist bump.

 _What, have they been doing that every time they kiss or fuck as a show of no homo?_ Sam thought. _The only person they could possibly be fooling is themselves._ He looked at Cas, who was giggling and milking every last bit of attention he could from Dean. _Well… Dean’s the one only fooling himself, anyway._

 

Cas snuggled into Deans side and ran the tip of his finger along Dean’s thigh.  
  
  
“Brooo,” he started.

  
  
“Yes bro?”

  
  
“Are we still on for the abandoned closet later? No homo, bro.”

 

“Sure thing bro. No homo.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes in disgust at Dean’s apparent unlimited capacity for denial. Dean, ever so ready to brag about being laid while simultaneously flourishing in his new loophole for internalized homophobia, locked eyes with Sam and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

That. Was. It. Sam breathed deep through his nostrils, activated Bitch Face #76 and rose from where he was sitting.  
  
“Dean, if you think for one moment you’re fooli-" His voice stopped midsentence. Sam’s eyes widened, he brought a hand up to his throat, moved his mouth around, no sound came out. Then he noticed Cas who was curled up tight against Dean, gripping Dean’s shirt to himself, pout-glaring at Sam and urgently shaking his head. Sam felt the hold on his throat let go. He breathed in again deep and hard through the nostrils, caught in a glaring contest with his brother’s angel all-but-boyfriend. Cas glared and shook his head.

 

Sam glared and breathed.

 

Cas cuddled a little closer to Dean (who was neck deep in his denial while watching all this), pouted almost to the point of looking like a cartoon, and continued to message Sam with his eyes.  
  
  
_Don’t you ruin this for me. Don’t you dare ruin this for me Sam._

_You can’t…. this is stupi-… oh, fine!_  
  
  
Dean looked puzzled as the silent conversation ended and Sam stormed away mumbling, “Like you ever left the fucking closet, Dean.”  
  
  
Castiel grinned and snuggled his no-homo-buddy closer. Dean smiled and relaxed on the couch with his arm around Cas.  
  
  
“No-homo.”


End file.
